La vie secrète de Severus Snape
by Lola Reeds
Summary: Quand Lola s'ennuie...ça donne ce genre de choses et sans slash en plus aargh COMPLETE


**Les secrets de Severus Snape**

****

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi, tout à JKR...la pauvre si elle voyait ce qu'on fait de ses persos des fois...

Merci à mon Alexiel d emoi qui est toujour slà pour lire mes bêtises

ATTENTION ! Je risque ma vie, ma carrière d'auteur et ma crédibilité en publiant ceci…

Ouais, bon, ma vie est déjà menacée par l'explosion imminente de la planète, ma carrière d'auteur est quasi inexistante et ma crédibilité…Je sais même plus ce que c'est depuis le temps qu'elle s'est fait la malle…

Bref, je ne risque rien à part quelques foutages de gueule .

Bonne lecture et bon amusement !

Au fin fond du trou-de-cul de l'Ecosse se trouve Poudlard.

Ecole de magie réputée blablablaaa, on zappe.

Dans cette école se trouvent des élèves (bien entendu) et des profs (ça va de soi).

Les deux représentants les plus connus de ces deux catégories sont Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Surtout connus par les yaoistes (et on se demande à peine pourquoi)).

Severus Snape est décrit par JKR (notre Grand Maître à toutes même si on la déteste pour le coup du Siri) comme un prof partial, sadique (oh oui !), grand, maigre, blafard, les yeux noirs et sans vie et les cheveux gras et raplapla (en fait il est bouclé comme un mouton et il met un demi pot de gel pour pas que ça rebique…Mais ça rebique quand même, voyez Rickman ), un nez crochu (que dis-je ? c'est un pic, un cap, un roc ! lol) et les dents de travers.

Bref, tout l'opposé inverse d'un sex-symbol (ou alors vous avez de drôles de références pour vos sex-symbol …)

Fatalement, la magie de la fanfiction nous l'a changé en grand brun ténébreux doté de pectoraux d'acier, d'une peau ivoirine et imberbe et d'un nez légèrement busqué…

Remettons donc l'église au milieu du village (vous trouvez pas que cette expression a une connotation sexuelle trèès prononcée ? XD)

Quand on a les yeux et les cheveux noirs, on a la peau mate. D'où le teint jaunâtre que JKR lui donne. Quand on va pas au soleil, ça décolore (c'est comme les plantes vertes, si tu les mets dans une armoire elles deviennent jaunes. Puis elles meurent aussi lol. Et quel est l'intérêt de les mettre dans l'armoire aussi, je sais…)

Quand on a les yeux et les cheveux noirs et qu'on est un homme on est poilu.

Si.

Donc, oui Severus a de la barbe et doit se raser tous les jours (si pas deux fois par jour) pour éviter l'effet papier de verre comme tout homme normalement constitué.

Si si, je vous jure.

De même, les sourcils finement dessinés ça s'appelle la magie de la pince à épiler. Tout comme pour le torse et les jambes imberbes. Mais là, c'est plutôt la magie du rasoir et de la cire.

Donc, soit le monsieur il est poilu façon hétéro soit il est imberbe façon homo. Bien qu'il y ait des homos poilus mais ceci est un autre débat.

Par contre, pour les robes façon soutane, là, on a touché à rien.

JKR croyait lui avoir mis un ensemble façon robe de chasteté mais elle s'est un epu gourée parce qu'il y a rien de plus sexy que les soutanes.

Voyez le prêtre dans Stigmata avec sa soutane et son col blanc, Soda dans la BD du même nom, Duo Maxwell dans Gundam Wing (eh oui, j'ai eu une vie avant Harry Potter ') et summum du bavable, la bombe sexuelle qui sort de la mer dans la pub Coca-Cola…

Ça, on peut mal d'y toucher à ces satanés robes noires ! Enfin, sauf s'il s'agit de lui enlever pour faciliter la pratique de sport en chambre. Ou en salle de bains

C'est dingue comme une pièce où se côtoient les toilettes et le panier de linge sale peut rendre dingue n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Et certaines plus que d'autres. Moi y compris d'ailleurs ;;;

Pour nous, la douche ne sert qu'à faire des choses inavouables et la baignoire à prendre des bains à deux (et beaucoup plus si affinités mdr). Sans compter l'ambiance hautement sexuelle qui se dégage de cette pièce quand elle est remplie de vapeur

Donc, le lieu de tous les fantasmes juste après la chambre.

Et juste avant le bureau.

Je vais vous dire, si on a utilisé à chaque fois le même meuble pour tout ce qui s'y est déjà passé dessus (ou dessous), soit il a été directement taillé dans un tronc d'arbre (façon canoë) soit il est en métal et doit peser entre 2 et 3 tonnes. Au bas mot.

Nan mais, il faut penser au mobilier sans déconner…Regarder ce qu'il arrive quand on s'essaie à faire des choses sur la table de la cuisine (lol te fais pleins de bisous ma Lulucyfair, j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal d'ailleurs .). Donc voilà. Pensons au mobilier. Et cotisons nous pour racheter un bureau à Sevy

Je vois bien Bubus-la-science-infuse lui en offrir un tout beau, tout nouveau "au cas où" .

Lol.

Autre chose, vraiment pas très glamour, Sevy a des ulcères.

O-bli-gé.

C'est un Mangemort. Qui ne serait pas stressé de rencontrer Voldy ?

Il est prof. Sans commentaires.

C'est Bubus son supérieur. De nouveau, no comment.

C'est un espion. S'il ne se stresse pas avec ça, c'est que c'est une machine

Il a Harry Potter **_et_** Neville Londubat en cours. Rien que ces deux-là, ça doit faire monter sa pression artérielle à 17. Au Moins.

C'est un calme. Les sanguins expriment leur colère et leur nervosité. Pas lui. D'où reflux d'acidité vers l'estomac et l'œsophage et donc ulcères. Je sais de quoi je parle . Et ça fait maaaaaal…

Enfin, il y a encore moins glamour mais je doute qu'il soit heureux que je parle de ses hémorroïdes et des ses varices .

Puis, il y a les cicatrices aussi mais là, c'est à double tranchant.

Déjà, JKR n'a absolument rien dit à propos de cela. Mais on peut déjà en supposer une : celle de Touffu.

(Petite digression, tant que j'y pense, vous croyez qu'on va voir Alan Rickman en chemise de nuit dans HP4 ? Bon, faut que j'arrête de baver…)

J'en étais donc aux cicatrices…

Réellement, ça peut être très moche, ça dépend desquelles. Mais faut dire que ça donne un côté très viril pas mal du tout ;;.

Donc, s'il en a, c'est chouette. Puis on s'imagine pleins de trucs : comment que Voldy il est vraiment pas gentil, comment que Snapou il a passé une enfance pourrie, comment que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient les salauds de la pire espèce…

Bref, les cicatrices, c'est un peu un album de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs certes, mais c'est ce qui donne son caractère ténébreux au perso.

Et, il y a aussi les tatouages

Aaaah, les tatouages -

Rien de plus beau qu'un tatouage sur un beau mâle bien musclé.

Surtout qu'on a l'embarras du choix avec tout ce qu'on peut faire grâce à la magie. Le serpent qui parle et qui se met à des endroits _très_ personnels (clin d'œil à Youpala) ou la salamandre qui se planque et fait la gueule (clin d'œil à Lychee).

Mieux encore, mais qui ne bouge pas, le corbeau qui occupe les ¾ du dos (clin d'œil à Lychee, bis lol)

On pourrait lui tatouer une cascade d'eau ou une forêt ou se promèneraient cerfs, trolls et vampires que ça lui irait bien (que celle qui me pique l'idée de la cascade d'eau pense bien que le bruit de l'eau qui coule donne envie de faire pipi ! alors à vos risques et périls ! lol)

Bref, à vos marqueurs, le Sevy est un support de dessin idéal.

La preuve, j'en connais un qui s'est déjà exercé sur son bras gauche….

Là se pose la question sur les Mangemorts. Si Sevy en est/était un, c'est qu'il est un Sang Pur. Ouuuuh, la classe .

On est considéré comme Sang Pur si on est pas mêlé a des Sang de Bourbe (donc, nés de parents moldus), des Sangs Mêlés(moitié moldu, moitié sorcier), des Sangs Impurs(moitié sorcier, moitié Vélane, Vampire, Loup-Garou, Troll…au choix) depuis de nombreuses générations. Eh ben, bonjour la cosanguinité et les débiles mentaux dans tout ça -- ;;;

Ce qui m'amène à me demander : est-ce que les sorciers qui remplissent les conditions pour être Sangs Purs le sont même s'ils sont Noirs, Jaunes ou Bleus ? (mais siiii, vous connaissez pas les Schtroumpfs ?Cent bonshommes pour une grognasse…Vous pensez bien qu'il doit y avoir de l'orgie homo là-dedans )sont considérés comme Sangs Purs ?

De mêmes pour les homos.

Parce que tout de même. Si je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit mon best friend, la proportion, c'est 1 pour 5.

Donc, allez vous promener, croisez cinq hommes et il y a un homo dans le tas.

Impressionnant non ? Et après c'est nous qu'on accuse d'en voir partout…

Sur tous les Mangemorts, il doit bien y en avoir une dizaine. Peut-être tous des refoulés mais quand même. Donc, sot Voldy s'en fout, soit il s'en rend pas compte, soit il amie pas ça et alors on est pas dans la merde vu que Sevy fait à peu près toutes les Gay Pride d'Europe (cette année à Bruxelles c'était le 7 mai lol) et qu'il collectionne les beaux mâles comme je collectionne les kilos en trop (même si je compte bien arrêter cette collection et la céder à qui en voudra .)

Ou alors, comme je l'ai déjà vu dans certaines fics, Voldy lui-même a son propre caleçon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Beuh.

En fait, tous ceux qui ont reçu la marque étaient sous son charme. Quand même, héritier de Serpentard et Fourchelangue, il y a pire comme CV sexy. Et il était miam avant de devenir face-de-serpent.

A mon avis, le Fourchelangue doit posséder des propriétés hypnotiques comparables à l'Imperium. Ça doit être ça.

Ça doit être pour ça aussi qu'on adore (enfin je parle de moi surtout lol) quand Harry parle Fourchelangue quand il est excité ou énervé et que ça rende Sevy tout chose. Je le comprends n'empêche…Je me serai bien repassé le passage du duel pendant ¾ d'heures dans HP2 (pour Sev aussi…quelle classe en duel).

Au fait, il est habillé comment Sevy quand il arbitre ? Me rappelle plus (avis à celles qui ont des captures d'images, ça m'intéresse !)

Le problème aussi, c'est que si le Sevy est homo, il va pas cumuler les tares (point de vue Voldy, e précise) en étant Vampire…

Même s'il réunit toutes les caractéristiques nécessaires pour en être un, ça ferait de lui un Sang Impur. Donc, Voldy ne l'aurait jamais accepté comme Mangemort.

Mais on peut aussi penser qu'il est devenu Vampire après halloween '80. Ce qui fait qu'il a l'air adulte et non pas d'un djeun's lol. Bah oui, 21 ans c'est pas très vieux tout de même. Donc ce serait pour ça que Voldy ne sait pas…

Et puis, comme c'est le meilleur en Potions, il peut prendre ce qu'il veut pour paraître plus vieux, pour ne pas brûler au soleil, pour manger normalement…

Bref, Sevy c'est le plus beau, c'est le meilleur, donc, il est homo. C.Q.F.D.

D'ailleurs, regardez comment on décrit ses mains dans les fics…un de ses principaux atouts charmes d'ailleurs lol

Elles sont logues, fines, douces, délicates et adroites. En somme, tout ce dont on rêve.

Bien sûr, en 20 ans de découpage d'ingrédients, jamais il ne s'est coupé ou brûlé. Jamais il n'a utilisé de produits corrosifs et donc, il n'en a jamais eu sur les mains.

Bien entendu, il planque sa manucure personnelle dans le premier tiroir de son bureau (je ne dirai pas ce qu'il planque dans le 2° et 3° ) et passe la nuit avec une couche de cinq centimètres de crème Norvégienne sur les mains, le tout protégé par des gants en coton.

Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Marilyn Monroe.

En fait, le bout des doigts de sa main gauche doivent être légèrement insensibles à force de coupures et de brûlures, la paume de sa main droite doit être calleuse à force de tenir le couteau pour débiter ses ingrédients en cubes (et non, ne pensez pas à autre chose) ou à touiller dans un chaudron.

Ses pouce, index et majeur doivent être déformés à force de corriger (raturer) les copies des élèves (regardez vos mains si vous êtes toujours à l'école, la pulpe du pouce et de l'index et aplatie et la première phalange du majeur est un peu rêche. Si vous tenez votre stylo ou votre bic à ma manière du moins !)

Ça entraîne aussi la question de savoir s'il fume ou non. Parce que ça abîme les doigts aussi, ça jaunit fortement, surtout.

Vous remarquerez au passage que j'ai fait comme s'il était droitier, un exploit de ma part lol (gauchère et fière d'être une enfant du Diable !)

Franchement, pour les mains douces, on repassera.

Mais c'est pas parce qu'il a du papier de verre à la place des doigts que ses mains sont moches. Au contraire, c'est parfois plus beau les mains d'un manuel qui sont un peu crades que les mains d'un jeune cadre dynamique qui sont toutes manucurées.(avis personnel qui n'engage que moi).

J'ai parlé de la question tabac. Franchement, il y a des mecs qui sont super sexy dès qu'il sont une clope à la main. De fait, je sais pas trop pourquoi ais c'est assez sexuel tout de même de regarder un mec fumer…

Ou alors c'est moi qui ait fini de disjoncter complètement ;;;;

Attention : je suis loin d'aimer les fumeurs. Mourir d'un cancer, c'est pas trop la vison que je me fias de ma mort ni de celle des autres.

Mais, dans l'absolu, ça fait classe.

Je ne le vois fumer que la cigarette (roulée à la main lol) ou alors les cigarillos très fins peut-être. La chicha aussi mdr.

Là encore, c'est un autre sujet.

Est-ce que Sevy est un accro aux drogues douces ?lol

C'est moins fréquent qu'on lui mette de l'opium dans le sang plutôt que de l'alcool en tout cas.

Moi la première.

E trouve que ça correspond bien au personnage d'être légèrement alcoolo. Mais pas à la bière ou au vin, non, directement aux liqueurs et aux alcools forts ? Ne faisons pas dans la demi mesure.

C'est quand même plus classe d'avoir un verre de Bourbon dans la main plutôt qu'une canette de bière tout de même…et pourquoi pas du saké ?

Moi je dis, en fait, ses apparts c'est la reproduction typique d'une maison japonaise avec les parois en papier, la table basse et les sushis

Bon, je dis surtout ça parce qu'il doit être encore mieux que tout en kimono en soie noire -

Hum.

Ce délire n'engage que moi bien sûr

Ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi c'est s'il a un deuxième prénom. Ou plusieurs à la Dumby.

Ça donne toujours bien d'avoir un deuxième prénom. Même si les miens sont à chier, je suis sûre qu'il doit en avoir un très classe

Tant qu'on y est, vous croyez que le J de RJ Lupin c'est quoi ?

Si vous avez des idées pour Sevy… (Je suis sûre qu'en fait, c'est Madeleine faites pas attention, une chanson de Brel qui me persécute)

Une grosse question existentielle ; le Sevy est-il chocolatophile ou chocolatophobe ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai écrit des conneries à ce sujet et je compte récidiver mais cette fois-ci je compte en faire un chocolatophobe j'ai un programme de vacances chargé.

Moi je le vois bien manger du noir de noir à minimum 70 de cacao, un truc très amer et très noir lol

Et puis après comme ça, quand le Ryry l'embrasse, il a le goût du chocolat sur la langue ;;;

Ah lala…Y a que moi pour pensez à autant de choses…Si vous trouvez d'autres mystères concernant notre très cher Sevy, contactez-moi ! Je suis preneuse

* * *

Heuuuu...Que celle qui n'a pas rigolé me laisse son nom, je lui enverrai mes plus plates excuses pour mon humourpourri qui ne l'a pas fait rire... 


End file.
